


Old Flame

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Old Flame

His arm was encircled possessively around your waist as you mingled. The hall was lit up with festive Christmas trappings; multicolored lights dangled from the ceiling, and the room smelled of cinnamon, cider, and evergreens. You had both finally extricated yourselves from a lengthy and somewhat dry conversation with an older couple - producer-types - and were about to go get some air when you heard a female voice call his name.

“ _Tom_? Tom, is that you?”

As you turned toward the sound, you felt him remove his arm as he leaned in to hug the woman who had materialized behind you.

"Sierra, darling, it’s good to see you. Happy Christmas," he said as he kissed her cheek. Oh, shit.  _That_  Sierra? ”Have you met my fiancee?”

"Hi." You managed a tight smile as you extended your hand in greeting.

"Hi! No, I don’t think we’ve met, but I’d heard - congratulations to you both!" Were you imagining a hint of malice in her eyes?  _Don’t get crazy, now._  ”Well, you must know what a lucky woman you are.”

"I like to think I’m the lucky one," Tom spoke up, putting an arm around your shoulder and kissing your cheek.

"Aw, you’re adorable. So, Tommy, it’s been  _so_ long - why don’t we head over to the bar and grab a drink, catch up a bit? I want to hear all about what you’ve been doing!”

_Was she fucking serious right now?_

Tom also seemed a bit taken aback at her brazenness. “Ah, well, I think we were going to get home soon - “

"Oh, just one more drink. You don’t mind if I steal him for a minute, do you, dear?" Sierra had grabbed his shoulder and was already maneuvering him away.

"Oh, you know what, it’s fine, Tom," you manage, giving him The Look. "You go catch up a bit, I have to run to the ladies’ room before we head out, anyway."

"I’ll have him back to you in no time." Sierra had a triumphant smile on her face as she pulled him through the crowd. The look on his face was perplexed dismay as you melted back towards the restrooms.

Nope. You were not going to cry. Nope, nope, nope. You stared down at the ring on your left hand. His ring. He was yours; you were his.

_But she was so gorgeous -_

You shook your head. You weren’t a jealous person, not really; in fact, you’d always prided yourself on being able to separate your relationship with Tom from the screaming fans, the fawning actresses, the gorgeous exes… the line was clearly drawn and you were at peace with it.

But you’d had a few drinks. And alcohol always made the line seem blurrier.

_Why should I have to share him?_  you suddenly thought furiously, as you fumbled in your purse for your lipstick.  _Why do women have to throw themselves at him? I’d never do that to someone else’s man. Ever. Not when I was single, not now, not ever._

You swiped the red on your lips a bit more aggressively than you’d planned, then blotted off the excess with a tissue. After examining your reflection a moment, you uncapped the lipstick again and swiped more on, staining your lips a dark, cranberry red.

The thought came unbidden.  _War paint, bitch. It’s on._

You marched back out into the hall and spotted them leaning against the bar. Sierra had her head thrown back and was laughing just a bit too hard at something Tom had said; Tom was leaning forward and smiling at her, still talking as he sipped his drink.

"Hey guys," you said, flashing a slightly threatening grin as you approached them. "Tom, I think we should go now."

"Oh, stay, we were just talking - "

You cut her off before she could go any further, your tone dangerous. “No. We’re heading out. Nice meeting you.”

Sierra’s eyes narrowed, sizing you up. “Oh. Well, that’s a shame. We’ll just have to do our catching up some other time, then, Tom.” She flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Right. Maybe after the wedding we’ll have you over for tea. Bye, Sierra," you said firmly, grabbing Tom by the elbow and guiding him towards the doors.

The ride home was quiet as you seethed; he was tipsy but still knew better than to open his mouth. You knew you were being unreasonable, ridiculous, foolish - you trusted him completely - but something about that woman pissed you off so thoroughly that you didn’t even permit yourself to talk, for fear of the ugliness that might come out.

You had already let the jealousy show. Now, you just wanted to go home, sleep it off, and let it go. You were  _not_  going to let some toxic bitch ruin your night.

You kicked off your heels the second you got to the bedroom.

"Lovely party," you finally muttered, pulling off your jacket.

"It was," he replied. He loosened his tie, then quietly said, "Darling, you know she means nothing to me now."

"I know," you responded, a little more fiercely than you intended. You heaved a deep sigh and leaned against the bedpost. "It’s just… you know what, it’s nothing. I’m tired."

He shrugged off his jacket and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. “Well, it’s been a long day.” He chucked the shirt toward the hamper. “You looked gorgeous, as always.”

You could feel your body relax slightly. “Thanks. You’re sweet.”

"Let me unzip you."

You allowed him to undo your dress; it slipped to the floor and you stepped out of it, finally glad to be rid of the thing. You stripped off your bra and panties, relishing in the feeling of fresh air on your skin before slipping under the covers. After a minute you felt his long, lean frame climb in beside you, and you felt him move closer to spoon you.

You lay there quietly, feeling his chest rise and fall against your back. Then, you whispered, “I’m sorry.”

He leaned close to your ear. “Sorry for what?”

"For how I behaved."

"Darling, you were fine. Lovely." He kissed your cheek.

"No, I was rude. I acted like an idiot."

You could hear the smile in his voice when he responded. “You were a bit jealous, weren’t you?”

You froze. “No.”

"Yes, you were!"

"Fine, Tom, I was," you snarl, throwing the covers back and walking toward the kitchen.

"What? Christ, where are you going?"

"I need some water."

You violently pulled the tap and filled a glass before downing it in three gulps. You realized you were shaking; your thoughts were angry and fuzzy and before you knew what you were doing, you had gripped the glass so hard it cracked in your hand.

You stared down at it before dropping it into the trash. Then you looked up to see him gazing, open-mouthed, at you from the doorway.

"Wow. I’ve never seen you this way," he said. "You’re really angry."

"Oh, you got that, Einstein?" you spit.

"You’re upset over Sierra?"

"I’m upset over the fact that she blatantly disregarded my presence, Tom. She was flirting with you and practically dragging you around behind her while I, your  _fiancee_ , was left to watch.”

"But it was you who told me to - "

"I  _know!”_ you screamed.

A long silence followed, pervading the kitchen. Finally you drew a heavy sigh. “Tom, look, this isn’t your fault, I just - goddamnit, I don’t know, I guess I just felt - God, I fucking hated seeing her standing next to you.” He walked over to you as you leaned heavily against the counter and pressed your eyes closed.  _Do. Not. Cry._ "And I’m nervous, and I’m a little scared, I guess, what with us getting married, and it’s so huge, and all these  _women_ , Tom, they just… they  _throw_ themselves at you and it’s just… I don’t know.” 

You opened your eyes to see him kneeling in front of you, eye-level with your belly. He gently placed his hands on your hips as he looked up at you.

"You are the only woman who matters anymore," he said softly. "You must know that."

You couldn’t help it - a sob escaped your throat. “I know.”

"I want to marry you because I cannot even conceive of spending my life with anyone else. I’ve never met anyone who’s so smart…" He kissed your hip. "… so fun to be around…." He kissed above your navel. "… and so beautiful." He kissed right above your groin and slowly got to his feet. He leaned his forehead against yours as the tears flowed down your face. "You’re going to be my wife. You’re going to be the mother of my children. You’re my soulmate and there is no one else who could measure up to you. Nothing will ever change that. Do you understand?"

"Yes," you choked out.

He smiled and kissed you. “And now I’m going to claim you as mine, again, as I always will.”

"Tom - "

"Come on. Let me take care of you." He picked you up by your hips; you wrapped your legs around him as he carried you back to the bedroom, the feeling of skin on skin marvelously comforting and reassuring to your bruised nerves. He laid you gently on the bed and moved down.

He gave a long, slow lick at your entrance, and you moaned. Slowly, gently, he stroked you with his fingers and tongue; your anger was fading, the blind jealousy melting as his fingertips probed you lovingly, teasingly.

He pushed two fingers inside of you and you gasped at the intrusion; he gave a low chuckle against your skin before circling your clit with his tongue. Your hands scrabbled against the sheets, fisting and flexing as your body reacted to his careful ministrations. He moved his other arm to hold your pelvis down as he began pumping his fingers in and out more quickly and his tongue dipped faster against your clit.

"Tom… I’m… I’m close," you moaned. At that moment he crooked his fingers within you, stroking your sweet spot, and you practically lifted off the bed as the force of your orgasm finally hit. You cried out as your body contracted and released around his mouth and fingers.

He kissed your cunt one last time before moving back up your body, trailing hot kisses along the way. You could feel his erection bump against your thigh as you slowly came down from your peak. You felt him nudge the tip of his cock against your entrance; you opened your legs wider for him, granting him full access, and he pulled you close as he pushed into you.

The sweet relief of having him fully sheathed inside of you made your whole body relax. He began moving slowly, his lovemaking a bit gentler than usual.

"God, you feel like  _heaven,_ " he moaned.

You kissed him hard as he thrust into you, a bit harder now. “Fuck me, Tom. Give yourself to me. Prove that I’m yours.”

"Oh, God…" He began pumping harder, his cock sliding in and out of you deliciously as you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him deeper. His moans and grunts became more desperate.

"Come for me, baby," you whispered, and that was all it took for him to find his release, his face utterly beautiful as he spilled everything he had inside of you.

He collapsed next to you, his skin burning where it touched you, sweat covering both of your naked forms. Finally he flipped onto his back and pulled you close, so that your head was resting on his chest.

"Do you… still… need proof… that you’re mine?" he breathed.

"No, I think you’ve made your point." You kissed his shoulder. "I will say one thing, though… I should get jealous more often."

His sweet, sleepy laugh was the last thing you heard before you drifted off in his arms.


End file.
